Peddie's Reawakening
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: Basically all of the romantic Peddie moments that have happened since they got back together. If you miss an episode, and are a Peddie shipped, or u just wanna be reminded of this, I highly suggest reading;) Rated T to be safe :D Chapter 5-Memories
1. Chapter 1

**I'm crying right now...just saying...**

_Patricia_

"Yacker! Are you okay?"

"Look who decided to show up. What's Sweet got you doing now, cleaning chimneys?"

"What? No, you don't understand I had another vision-"

"You stood me up!"

"Stood you up? You stood me up! I was waiting in the crypt and you never showed-"

"The crypt? What are you talking about? I told you to meet me in the living room...living room!?"

"This is not my fault."

"Really? Then how come when I didn't show up you didn't come looking for me?" I asked, a little bit more calmly.

"Good question, I was kidnapped."

"Okay, I've heard some excuses before, but that-that's a first. Why can't boys just be honest?! I'm not that into you Patricia! Your not my type!"

"Yacker I-"

"I wanna see other-" Then Eddie cuts me off by cupping my face in his hands, and kissing me softly. We pull apart, and all he says is:

"I'm sorry I stood you up." Still looking into eachother a eyes, I reply:

"That's okay." I have a huge feeling that I'm grinning like an idiot right now, but I could care less.

* * *

**Okay! Really short but for all those people that didnt get to catch HOA tonight, this is almost the EXACT words to how Peddie got back together. But they are at school, in front of the lockers- hope you enjoy:) and PS- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PEDDIE! AND OMG EDDIE'S VISION! PEDDIE! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Patricia_

I hurry up and get up out of the chair, handing in my 'test.' But then Denby stops me.

"Oh, Patricia- I hear that you and Eddie have gotten back together." I smile and nod, not sure what she's getting at. "Well congratulations, and make sure you keep an eye on him." She smiles.

"Sorry?" I ask, very confused.

"Oh well, you know Eddie- he's got a roaming eye. But don't worry, he's just looking. But the important thing is that you're together, right?" She smirks, and this raises my temper a bit.

"Sure, thanks." I mutter, exiting the classroom.

* * *

Later, the five of us are huddled around the lockers when a woman with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, glasses, and red lipstick begins to talk to Mara. "Hel-lo." Eddie says, eyeing the woman.

"Hey!" I hit him, and he turns out of his gaze. It was just then when all Denby's words came back to me. I fought the tears and walked off.

* * *

Eddie and I sat next to eachother in class, whilst the rest of Sibuna sat around us.

"Alright everyone, make sure those assignments are on my desk tomorrow, no exceptions- especially you five." Denby says, eyeing us. "Oh, whose is this?" She asks, picking up a note off the floor. "Oh! It appears to be for you, Mr. Miller. Seems you have an admirer." She hands Eddie a note, but before he can read it, I snatch it from him.

"A love letter?" I scoff, crumbling it up and throwing it at him.

"I'm gonna assume by that reaction that it's not from you..." He mumbles, turning back to his assignment.

* * *

"Hey." I got Eddie's attention.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about before, don't know what's gotten into me."

"No, I'm sorry. Your not my friend, your my girlfriend." He smirks, and I return it:

"Really?" It comes out softly, but still gets the point across.

"There's only you Patricia... You should've just said it. So...we're just friends? Well, I don't mean..." He smiles, running his hand down my arm and into mine.

"I know what you mean, and yeah, we are." I respond, pressing my lips to his. He then opens up his locker and out falls the note he had gotten earlier. "You kept it?" I growl, and then throw it back on the ground, walking away.

* * *

**Okay so this is 3 Peddie moments that happened this episode- and also there was a scene when they were all at breakfast that morning and Eddie had his arm around Patricia the whole time. There wasn't any dialogue between the two, so it would've been very hard to write. Most of this is exactly what happened, except for when they are at the lockers and Patricia wants to cry. I made that up. But let me know if you want to have chapters with Patricia or Eddie's reactions, because if so I can update twice a day:) Sorry, only the scene where they kiss is exact, I got kicked out of where I watch TV at... Yeah... Also! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! I'll see y'all tomorrow!**

**~DesiredHOA01***


	3. Chapter 3

_Patricia_

I was in the girls bathroom, looking at the messages on the computer. Tears immediately began forming in my eyes. I quickly shut the laptop and ran out of the bathroom. Tears still staining my cheeks, makeup running, I went up to Eddie and shoved the computer at him. "Here."

"What? Patricia whats wrong?"

"Your just a little creep, I hope you know that." I cried, running away. I was still balling my eyes out, but I didn't care.

**-Real Part Ends Here-**

I went back to the house, and into my room, flipping onto my bed. I let the tears flow from my eyes, face in the pillow. Just then the door opened. "If it's Slimeball leave- I hate you."

"It's not the Slimeball, it's your best friend, Joy." Josh's voice says softly, then comes over and softly starts rubbing my back. "Hey, it'll be alright. Don't worry, you're not the only one with boy problems right now."

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh, calming myself.

"He must really mean a lot to you if he made you cry like that." She says carefully, probably not wanting to tick me off.

"That's the problem. He does. He means so much to me, and I really thought he'd changed."

"Yeah, but this is low, even for Eddie." She agrees, and sits me up. "Why don't you listen to music or something, and forget all about him, okay?"

"Okay..." I sigh, slipping my headphones over my ears.

_Joy_

I was so pissed off. Why would Eddie even think about doing this to Patricia? It was unreal. I went over to him, at his locker, and smacked his arm as hard as I could.

"Ow! Joy! What was that for!" He says, taken aback.

"You know what it was for- making Patricia cry! Not in all my years have I seen her get this way! She's crying! Patricia-I-never-cry-or-show-emotion is crying! She told me about the messages on your computer and ugh! Really Edison?! I would've thought you were better than that!" I shout.

"Alright listen, I saw the messages. I never sent them though! Someone broke into my laptop and sent those! I swear it wasn't me!" He defends.

"I'm not buying it..." I mutter.

"Joy! Please... I would never do anything to hurt Patricia purposely...I love her too much..." He says shyly.

"Now that Im buying..." I sigh. "Who would do this?"

"I'm not sure...but we need to figure out..." He mutters, walking away.

* * *

**Alright! Thanks for reviewing and all the love! I couldn't get much of the real part because I accidentally hit a button on the remote and it wouldn't let me rewind:( yeah:( but OMG PATRICIA ACTUALLY CRIED. SHE MUST CARE ABOUT EDDIE A LOT... Awes:) Well send in prompts for Those Were The Days, review, and btw I probably won't have an update tomorrow because I have a concert tomorrow night! My orchestra is playing at the high school and we are being judged! Yay! But my my orchestra sucks so...not yay... So thank you and good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Eddie_

"Eddie! You won't believe what she's done now!" Patricia's voice enters the drama studio. I rush off stage, and put an arm around her.

"It's okay take your time." I comfort, as we exit the drama room, leaving Mara, Joy, and Jerome in despair.

"I-It was KT. She dragged me to the gatehouse." She half-sobs.

"Hey, you're with me, you're safe just take it slow." I assure her.

"She said her great-grandpa was coming for me. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. So I just ran." Patricia says slowly.

"I can't believe KT would act like that." I say, looking at the ground.

"What more proof do you need? She's working with Frobisher. She's team evil." She explains to us.

"I'm team evil?!" KT's voice now enters. "It's not me it's her! She's the sinner!" At that remark, I push Patricia back slightly with my arm.

* * *

**Okay, I felt that this was the only necessary scene that should be uploaded, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in like forever, but I had a feeling that we won't have any Peddie until the season finale:( What do you think of this story? Let me know by reviewing! Also, send in prompts for Those Were The Days, and PM me if you ever need to talk or have any suggestions! Hehe bless y'all! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Eddie_

"Listen to me for one second! This evil Patricia is not you, not the real you, okay? The Patricia I know is still in there. She's still is. You've got all of her memories, you must have some of her feelings too." I plead.

"Thankfully not." She sneers. I sigh.

"You don't remember? How I felt the first time we saw each other. Our first time we went on a date... Or kissed... Your first ever kiss?" Just then KT walks over. Neither of us turn to her. "Heh, the first time you poured a jug of milk over my head? I mean that's got to give you a little clue doesn't it?" I look at her with wary eyes. "Come on Patricia, remember. Okay just tell me you still care deep down- if not, it might as well just be the end of everything." I say, signaling to the gatehouse. She sighs, and looks like she is about to say something, but I cut her off by leaning in slowly and kissing her. She kisses back, but when we pull away KT and I head into the gatehouse, leaving Patricia behind.

* * *

**Really short, but this is almost the exact scene! Nothing changes! Whooo! SQUEE! Who watched it tonight?! I'm so excited for the season finale! Also, I need someone to talk to about something that happened at school earlier... PM me please? Also review! Love you all and Peddie!**


End file.
